


You and I

by YaminoTenshi202



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: (I'll keep it to a minimum), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Danny likes Vlad but hates Plasmius, Discussed Polyamory, F/M, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Medical Jargon, Vlad being a true Mastermind, What if Vlad had kept his secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: Danny looked up at the man that opened the door of the castle, and he felt something stir in his heart. If this was Vlad Masters, Danny couldn't think of any reason that his parents would have avoided him for twenty years. Danny certainly wouldn't.





	1. Bitter Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was searching through Kikaiz's tumblr, which I obsessed over a few years ago when I started to re-write some of my Danny Phantom stories. There is a post that elaborates on a reboot of Danny Phantom, one key point to alter being that Vlad should hide his secret instead of revealing it in his first episode. (http://kikaiz.tumblr.com/post/102508148133/ectoimp-ghostkitten69-tailzkip-lets-just)
> 
> (My friend Anais is working on stuff with me and Devany. Danny Phantom is one of her pleasures.)

The University of Wisconsin in Madison is a public research university. It has many programs, ranging from astronomy to zoology. In the 1970's, there was a paranormal program that had started, mainly rooted in the cultural and sociological aspects of the field of the paranormal and its influences on American psychology. In 1984, three students were all that were in the program. All three were also studying in the medical field, paranormal studies their minors. However, they were nonetheless passionate about the idea off a life beyond death fueled by ectoplasm as they were by a human life running on oxygen and blood. These students were developing a portal to see the dimension in which these ectoplasmic entities would reside; they didn't expect an accident.

Neither the accident nor Vladimir Masters had ever been mentioned by Jack or Madeline Fenton. They couldn't bear the shame of making a miscalculation, a mistake that had cost their friend his life and his health. They never heard from him...

And then Danny had come home late, and Jazz solidified the idea for Jack to show everyone the invitation that he had received.

He just hoped that Vlad had forgiven him.

* * *

 

"Do you think Dad is okay, Jazz?"

Jazz sighed, growling as she continued to read  _Medusa's Head_ by Sigmund Freud and make notes on the absurd nature of Freud's theory of the meaning of stone petrification. Danny was always worrying about things that didn't concern him, and that was the reason that their parents always worried about him. First it had been when he had decided that he would marry Tucker and Sam at the age of seven and he told his parents. Maddie and Jack had sat him down and said that they were just his best friends and he would find someone later. Then it was Dash Baxter, even though Jazz knew that he was mean to Danny and continued to bully him into high school. Then it was Paulina. Their parents didn't care who their son went after, only if they would accept him as he was, but Jazz repeatedly found herself doubting if Danny knew what could even be healthy for himself. All her advice was ignored and she found herself talking to Danny through the wood of his door more often than outside of his room. Now, Danny didn't talk at all, didn't ask for romantic advice or any information on his body, especially since he had seemed to stop growing after the accident with the ghost portal that his parents had left open for him to access. 

"He's fine. He just has to confront his past, Danny."

"So suddenly, though?" Jazz fiddled with the corner of the page she was on as Danny went on, "Can't that be damaging? What if Mr. Masters hasn't forgiven him?"

"They're adults, Danny." She couldn't focus at all anymore, so she closed her book. "They know their own boundaries. If Mr. Masters hadn't forgiven Dad, he wouldn't have invited him, most likely. If he hasn't, then this would be the perfect catalyst for them to make-up and move beyond any young and bitter feelings that might exist between them. Let them handle it and don't butt it."

"Okay... So he was Billionaire of the Year?"

"Yes," she said, acquiesced that they had gotten onto a different topic, "he owns billions in stock and in personal funds, supposedly. He is in charge of Dalv Co, the Mastersoft computer company, and he has a really strong relationship with the Axion Labs Corporation."

"Mastersoft made the flight simulator on my computer," Danny chimed, smiling. Jazz smiled.

"They all went to the University of Wisconsin, you know. Isn't that one of the colleges you want apply to?"

Danny nodded, fiddling with one of the other books that Jazz had brought along. It was one that covered nursing theory as proposed by Jean Watson; it was one that focused on holistic health, one of Jazz's favorites as it focused not only on the physical care of a patient, but it also stressed the psychosocial, mental, emotional, cultural, and family health as key for allowing a patient (such as her younger brother) to grow in a functional and nurturing environment.

"Have you applied to your colleges yet, Jazz?"

She confessed that her entry thesis wasn't complete just yet. "I just haven't found the thing I wanted to write about the most yet," she affirmed.

"Jazz, you'll find it."

Jazz looked over to him and said carefully, "I hope you find what you want, too, Danny."

"Thanks," and that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fic. I cannot resist writing.


	2. Bitter Reunions II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect such a positive reception :D I actually just graduated with my BSN 16 December 2017 so this just made me happier.
> 
> I'll be using a few more headcanons of my through-out the story.
> 
> April 20, 2018 - I woke up and just started to type. Sorry for the wait.

Vlad Masters stood in front of his mirror, looking one more time over himself. His obsession was compelling him to make everything perfect, presentable, and attractive to the visitors that would be coming through his doors. Even if it was just to be a pot of honey attracting flies, it would be the most delicious honey imaginable.

When he had gotten the call from Jack to confirm the invitation, somewhere, inside of his core, there was a twinge of joy. Whether it had come from loneliness or a nostalgia, Vlad had felt it crushed under the long-familiar feeling of Possession. He had carved out a part of his core just for the feelings of the past and tucked them into the small space, a closed-off section that had melt into an ore of anger. He could taste iron in the back of his throat, excited at the thought of taking what should have never been taken from him. Madeline's smile was still in his mind, as fresh as the sun that came in through his window. With that thought of warmth and liveliness stirring in his chest, he left his room, walking towards the main

A small square bulb by the door lit up, set off by the motion of something coming up the driveway. He'd had it installed should he need something to grab his attention to a visitor at the door... or a threat, as it could be. He could hear the engine of something loud and large. He expected such from the man who had not only accepted his invitation but also entreated that the family should come early, that "Maddie misses you, V-man!" and "the kids would love to meet you"; the thought and knowledge of children had filled him with such despair that his Obsession had sparked into a frenzy, abruptly ending the phone call with a curt "See you Saturday, Jack" and crushing the device in his grip.

If one of her children could be his, he could take Madeline, the woman that had always had such a mother's milk about her.

He could take her...

He wanted her, so he would take one of her children.

* * *

Danny looked up at the man that opened the door of the castle, and he felt something stir in his heart. If this was Vlad Masters, Danny couldn't think of any reason that his parents would have avoided him for twenty years. Danny certainly wouldn't. He tried not to seem very eager in his admiration nor approach towards the man that stood there; there was something inside of him that felt drawn towards Vlad Masters, something that urged Danny to come close and stay.

_A land of milk and honey, if the castle means anything more than decoration._

"Why, Jack... And Maddie!" Vlad clapped his hands softy, eyes lingering on Maddie for longer than Danny had noticed Vlad had looked at Jack. "You've never looked lovelier my dear. Please, come in."

The green and gold of the hallway surprised Danny. It was something familiar, something that he and his father would always enjoy whenever the sports season would start. It wasn't that Danny and Jack would play, but Jack had always been fond of football and the many teams. However, Jazz had always missed the finer qualities of contact sport.

"What's with the green and gold?" Jazz looked around, seemingly disappointed. "Surely you can afford an interior designer."

Danny sighed, explaining, "Jazz, don't you get it? Jerseys, cheese-head; he's a Packers fanatic."

A warm hand landed on his head, and Danny felt only slightly perturbed at the feeling. He looked up to Vlad and realized that the man had laid his hand on Danny's head, a welcoming smile on his face.

"Fanatic is such a negative word, but yes."

"You have billions of dollars. Why don't you just buy the team?"

"Because they belong to the city of Green Bay and they won't sell them to me," Vlad said, sounding like a kid that was told that he couldn't have another cookie. For a moment, Danny had to hold back his laughter as Vlad cleared his throat and continued, "One of two things, in fact, that my wealth has yet to acquire."

Danny saw how Vlad looked at his mother. She was looking to the door, as his father was knocking on the door. The door must have swung closed while Jack was musing about the past. Vlad's eyes were looking over his mother like he had longed to see her for years. Maybe it was that they hadn't seen each other since the accident. His mother had had a lovely perm back in college, hair long and ringlets trailing around her face and down her back. Her earrings were gone, and she definitely had a more motherly appearance rather than the girl that would go to the disco-tech on Saturday nights.

He still couldn't help but ask his sister, "Is he hitting on Mom?"

"As long as we get to stay here and Mom says 'No,' who cares?"

Danny shrugged, deciding it must have been his imagination. That calmed the small flame of jealousy in his stomach, and soon Vlad was leading the family through his mansion, the supposed-hunger in Vlad's eyes gone and his excitement obvious to his guests.

They were each shown to their rooms. Danny was shown last.

* * *

 

"Do you like your room, Daniel?"

The boy was staring at the bed, amazed by some quality of it. It was only for the weekend, and this was the first time that they had met, but Vlad felt himself wanting to know the child. There was something hidden in the light blue of the child's eyes, something natural and quite beautiful, he thought.

"It's amazing... The bed is huge!" Daniel sat on the bed, sighing. "My friend Sam has a bed almost as big! Something this big would take up at least twice as much room back at my house."

"Really? Is it comfortable?"

Daniel nodded. As Vlad went on describing where the bathroom was and where the boy would put his clothes, Vlad decided that Daniel would be easy. The girl, Jasmine-

 _Jack must have named her - that was his favorite aunt's name_.

- The girl already seemed to be disillusioned by the idea of Vlad Masters, but the boy Daniel -  _I wonder who named him_ \- was still amazed at all of the trappings and possessions that came with the amount of affluence that Vlad had obtained over the last two decades.

"It must get lonely here..."

Vlad froze at that, turning to Daniel. Bright blue eyes looked at him, a fraction of what would gaze back at Vlad from the mirror looking at him from new eyes.

"Pardon me?"

"Oh! Um..." Daniel turned away for a moment, breath hitching somewhat in nervousness. "I was just thinking... You don't have any family pictures anywhere, and the rooms were mostly empty. I'm sorry; that's pretty nosy of me."

Vlad's heart hardly skipped at the thought of his family, but it did skip at the observation that his boy held. He missed the comments that he was making towards Maddie - any child probably would - but just at looking around the mansion, Daniel had already detected the loneliness that he felt. Not even Maddie had seen that. His Fixation curled in his stomach, his blood energized by someone  _seeing_ him properly for the first time since he left the Hospital.

 _Perhaps he's more like Maddie than I originally thought_.

"It's all right. My parents died many years ago, Daniel." Understanding filled Daniel's eyes, as well as something - not pity - grew as well.

"I'm sorry..." Daniel offered a smile. "I know what happened, back then, but maybe you and my parents can connect again? My dad talked about you the whole trip, and my mom said that you are actually a good baker."

"Did she?" Vlad ignored the part about Jack. If Maddie had been speaking about him...

"Yeah! She said you two would bake together," Daniel continued, asking if Vlad had made anything recently. At that, Vlad mentioned a cake that he had prepared for their arrival.

"Do you like tea, my boy?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll let you get settled, and then we can all meet up again in the sitting room and enjoy each other's time."

Daniel nodded and turned to his suitcase. Vlad smiled, closing the door behind him and feeling less lonely than he had in a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of the Ghost Fixation. Researching it, however, has led me to have three aspects of ghosts in my stories: Fixation, Obsession, and Possession (not overshadowing, which is still what we know it as from the show). Based on the show, I think that Phantom's Fixation would be Salvation and Plasmius' would be Appearance; this is the reason for the ghost's existence. The Obsessions would the ideas of heroism and longing, respectively, both resulting from grief; this is what gives the ghost a reason to stay on Earth and haunt, if you will. Possessions are the antithesis of the ghost, something that can actually corrupt a ghost; this could turn a ghost into a malevolent one.
> 
> Phantom's Possession would be Loss, and Plasmius' would be Absence.
> 
> Resources: The Element Encyclopedia of Ghosts and Hauntings (Theresa Cheung)
> 
> December 2017: I hope you all enjoy this story as it progresses. This is the hardest time of the year for me; much like Danny, I dislike the Holiday season.


	3. Bitter Reunions III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience.

Sitting for tea was something that made Jazz feel rather mature. Compared to other kids that she knew, their parents had never taught them to sit down for tea and cakes, and on Grandparents' Day, her family was always prim and proper, other kids running around and disregarding the snacks that the teacher had brought for them. Perhaps she and her brother were different from other children in that regard; she liked to, as she was loathe to admit, be perceived as superior - in terms of manners and knowledge - when compared to her classmates. Danny, on the other hand, liked to be left to his own devices, indulging in his creativity and passions without restraint unless otherwise chided. They both liked being in their own worlds, and people only provided them so much liberty to be themselves.

Perhaps that's why, as they sat and spoke with Vlad Masters about the scientific fields that they were interested, Jazz could see that Danny was blooming out, an energetic speaker on all things that were outside of Earth's atmosphere, and he was so talkative but mild, as though he didn't have to rush out his words or minimize what he wanted to say. Vlad didn't interrupt and only prodded at Danny's thoughts with gentle queries and leads to continue talking about other things. She knew how much her brother wanted to be an astronaut, and here Vlad was, feeding that dream.

He was a kind man, perhaps lonely, but kind.

Jazz sipped at her tea, losing her quietness as Vlad began to ask about her interests in brain surgery or psychology.

"Surgeon is quite an arduous profession, Jasmine. You are certainly bright enough for the task." His smile seemed strange to her, as though Vlad were looking for her approval, though he wouldn't earn it, not wholly. As they continued their tea, Danny began to talk about Space Camp. That summer, Danny had been so excited, Jazz had helped him pack and practice his signature for the certificate he would receive at the end of the camp.

"Do you want to become an astronaut, then, Daniel?"

Danny nodded and chirped out a "Yes, I really would like to."

"Danny's always been so enamored with space," Maddie chimed, before going on, "but those grades do need to come up before you can apply, sweetie."

Jazz felt a curse become lodged in her throat. She could see her brother shrink back, his shamed blush almost violet. She let her mouth open, as though she were going to miss her cup of tea on its way to her mouth, but Vlad caught the sign.

"Oh, Maddie, high school is such a hard time. I remember when Jack and I would get caught up in our own adolescent activities. I know that Jack told you of our prank on Tiffany Hale-"

Jack let out a laugh, some scone crumbs falling from his chin.

"Oh, man! Vladdy, I forgot about that!" Jack went on to explain how Tiffany had convinced several boys in the early robotics club to blow fireworks in their lockers for April Fool's Day. Luckily, nothing had been inside the lockers, save for a mirror in Vlad's locker that somehow wasn't damaged. They avenged themselves, however, by changing her box of hair-dye for another color, leaving her with black hair for several days, though it wasn't permanent; they had both agreed that it would be too cruel.

"If anything, she was asked by more boys to go steady with her."

"Yes," Vlad chuckled. "We showed her, didn't we?" His tone was sarcastic, but it was warm.

Maddie cracked a smile while chiding them both. Jazz had heard ill-talk of Tiffany Snow, née Hale, before, but she found that part of the more human side of her mother. It was more than her mother being petty, which it definitely was, but it was something of a moral flaw, and Jazz reveled in that; her perfect mother was imperfect somewhere.

"Well, shall we go do something else for a while?" Vlad invited. "I know that I would like to catch up with the two of you, Maddie, Jack. I know your children might wish to rest or do something else. Homework, perhaps?"

"Oh! I do have something to work on," Danny said softly, moving to excuse himself. Vlad nodded and smiled kindly.

"Daniel, should you need anything, there's a phone in all of the rooms. It will ring my cell phone and I'll send someone to fetch what you need."

Danny nodded, thanked Vlad, and he disappeared towards his room. Jazz felt herself breathe a bit easier now. At least someone understood how to interact with her brother; what a shame that it was a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I just remembered, as I started writing the tea scene, of my own school experience with tea. My teacher had a whole curriculum of Japan. We wore bathrobes to substitute as yukatas, had green tea, and had chopsticks to eat our makeshift bento boxes with... I miss that teacher. That was almost 16 years ago.
> 
> *Leave my sister and I to our own devices, and we can entertain ourselves for days.


	4. An Announcement of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hear ye, hear ye!

I'm off traveling until June 23. I'll be in Canada (in an airport at least) and in Europe. I will be exploring and learning many things, but I will be writing down ideas for all of my stories.

I will miss everyone who reads my stories. I'll be back!


	5. Bitter Reunions IV

Maddie found the dynamic between Danny and Vlad a refreshing one. She would talk to Jack about it later, but she contented herself with making mental notes about it.

She knew that Danny didn't always connect with children his age. When he began school, Danny would come back from school with so many good words about his teachers and what he had learned that day. He rarely spoke of having any friends. He would never mention of playing with another child until he met Tucker at the beginning of second grade. Later that year, he had invited Sam and Tucker to their small Christmas party, turning it into a multiple holiday party when Sam mentioned that she had eight days of Hanukkah instead of Christmas. They had learnt to make latkes and had chocolate coins, and Sam had some of a Christmas turkey with Maddie's homemade recipe for stuffing after Pamela had checked it well.

The three of them had so many things to talk about, especially with Sam talking about mythology and Danny's knowledge, advanced even as a child, about the stars and constellations. Tucker talked about the telescopes that the scientists at NASA used, and all three families were having a wonderful time. This went on for many years, though Sam only visited for a short time during the Winter Holidays as her grandmother got too old to go through the snow and her grandfather passed away. Tucker's family began to have more family Christmases at his home. Danny began to retreat more into himself during the holidays, almost upset whenever they were out or watching the holiday specials. Although Sam's parents began to restrict her time at Fentonworks, and the holidays were never like the first few, the three were still inseperable.

That all changed when Danny had wandered down into the lab downstairs during summer vacation. After the electrocution accident with the Fenton Portal, her son had gone back to his more reserved ways, taking his friends into his reserved lifestyle with him. There were no secrets until that accident, not between Maddie and her son, but everything had changed. His smiles had become a thing of mystery, and his movements avoided any true communication.

Here with Vlad, however, his body was a moving sphere and Vlad was answering in the most perfect of symphonies, words and motions mixing. They spoke not in a true way of including everybody.

They spoke as "you" and "I".

* * *

Jack, as they ate dinner that night, was enjoying his meal. He also enjoyed how his friend and his son continued to interact throughout the meal. Occasionally, one would say something that would spark a conversation, usually between Maddie and Vlad, as Danny rarely talked during family meals unless he was truly excited. However, somehow, Vlad and Danny kept talking.

Danny went off after dinner to do some homework that he had brought on the trip. Jazz followed him, kissing her father's cheek and waving to Vlad.

"Your children are quite interesting, Jack. A daughter loving the mind and a son loving the stars." Vlad chuckled as Jack and Maddie followed him to a separate sitting room. Jack admired the Packers memorabilia, the trophies and plaques bright. Maddie's arm bumped against Jack's, bringing his attention to her.

Her violet eyes sparkled with the genesis of tears. Jack nodded slightly as they sat down. There were no pictures, save for two. A picture of Vlad with his parents and another of the three of them - Jack, Maddie, and Vlad - pictures framed in simple, dark woods. They were old, preserved pictures. Jack could still see that one edge of their shared picture had some coffee staining.They had gotten the pictures developed. The negatives were still in their protective sleeve, but the pictures, beside them, were on the counter in their dorm kitchen. Vlad had spilt a bit of coffee and the corner had curled slightly. 

Other than that, there was no individuality to the room. There was no life to anything in this room. Everything was a facade. How lonely was Vlad in the time that they hadn't come to see him?

As they spoke about business and their lives, Jack felt a bubble of regret grow larger in his chest.

"Look at the time."

Jack looked to his watch, shaken. It was already past ten o'clock.

"Well, we'd better go to sleep, then," Maddie said, patting Jack's arm and standing up.

"Go ahead, Maddie." He stared after his wife as she left to the hallway. Jack turned to Vlad, whose eyes were just a bit colder now.

"Good night, Maddie."

The door closed and Jack sighed.

"Vlad."

"Yes, Jack?"

"I'm so sorry."

Vlad closed his eyes, breathing a bit heavier now. He stood up from his armchair and looked at Jack, their eyes locked. Jack felt somewhat self-conscious; how could he say sorry enough until Vlad felt better?

"For what, Jack?"

"The accident... For Maddie."

"We had already broken up, Jack," Vlad said softly but in almost perfect monotone. It sounded like Vlad was scolding him, hiding bitterness underneath the stoniness.

"Still..."

A hand clapped itself onto Jack's shoulder, and he jumped slightly. Vlad gave him a small smile.

"Rest your mind, Jack. It's fine," Vlad assured him. "The accident let me think about many things. I knew that Maddie might move on, and I told you that I wanted to reconnect with you, Jack. I meant it."

Jack gave a smile back, trying to ignore the burning in his eyes.

"Go sleep, Jack, and don't worry of it anymore."

"All right. Good night, Vlad."

As Jack left and closed the door, he finally let himself cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Music of the Spheres or "Musica universalis", is an ancient philosophical concept that regards proportions in the movements of celestial bodies—the Sun, Moon, and planets—as a form of music. This "music" is not usually thought to be literally audible, but a harmonic, mathematical or religious concept.


	6. Bitter Reunions V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone commented about Vlad forgiving Jack. 
> 
> That's a nice thought.
> 
> 14 July 2018 7:41 PM: I just had a fight with my dad, so it might show.
> 
> 17 July 2018 8:32 PM: I'm going to see a psychiatrist this Thursday, on my birthday. This might show. :I
> 
> 9 August 2018 1:46 PM: Waiting to talk to my psych for our 3rd meeting. Maybe we're getting somewhere.

Everything felt warm. Magnetic pull from every direction flooded Danny's senses, and he was surely falling apart. Blood was pooling somewhere deep in his belly. It was like being electrocuted again, as though he was dying. Something inside of him told him that this was alright, that he should chase that warmth. A deep voice came back to him, encouraging him.

_Danny, come here now..._

He reached for it, reached as far as he could-

A chill ran through him, and Danny woke up.

'Damn it.'

Danny sat up, feeling the pleasure of that strange warmth leave him. That strange voice was fading from his memory as well. It wasn't one that he had ever heard before.

A chill came again, and he groaned. Danny knew the feeling well; another ghost for him to fight, and it was here during the College Reunion.

"Great," he muttered, shifting in bed to wake himself more. "Just what I need. A working vacation."

He let his blood freeze over, the wonderful feeling of ice in his veins. It reminded him of sweets, of all things. When they would go to visit his grandfather in Australia, Danny would enjoy ice cream and pools, jumping into the pool that his grandfather had.

As he floated through the walls and tried to follow where his ghost sense was directing him, Danny could feel his glow getting just a bit brighter. He knew that ghosts could adapt to some of their surroundings. They would try to find their Obsessions and survive. As an antithesis to normal ghosts, Poltergeists could latch onto a person and follow them from place to place, waiting to finally fulfill their Possession and destroy everything associated with that.

As hehlooked through room after room, Danny knew that something was wrong, and his Obsession was steering towards something that could settle his spirit for a while. The only issue was finding it.

"... So tired..."

Danny jolted into stillness. Phasing through an adjacent wall, back on the floor where his family and Vlad were staying, Danny saw his father in the hallway. Behind him flew three green and glowing vultures.

'The same ones that were in Amity Park two nights ago. Why are they going after Dad?'

He soared in between their formation, grabbing his exhausted - and oblivious - father and phasing him into the bathroom that was just downstairs.

"Where did 'e go?"

Danny frowned, flying back to float behind them.

One vulture spotted him.

"Hey, boss!"

"What?!"

"Hey guys," Danny greeted, ready to fight, "Remember me?"

With a collective squawk, the three vultures left, leaving Danny quite worried at how quickly the conflict had resolved itself.

"That was almost  _too_ easy."

"Ahh, bright boy."

Danny's chest grew tight, and his body was reacting in a way that he was only newly familiar to. Something by his heart was pulsating, his blood switching between warm and cold in rhythm with this pulsation. It had only happened one other time, but Danny had only thought it a dream, as he'd been a baby at the time.

He turned to the voice that was causing it and Danny saw another ghost - 'Is it really a ghost? He does look like a dead man, but his eyes... They look like they have too much _life_ in them!' - with a white outfit and cape. His skin was blue, like he'd stopped breathing, turned blue, and his body had stayed that same shade. His presence made Danny uneasier with every passing minute.

~~_Danger..._ ~~

~~_Fight!_ ~~

~~_Protect!_ ~~

~~_Capture!_ ~~

~~_Possess!_ ~~

~~~~Danny's spirit, Obsession, roared up inside of him, and he felt his body ready for a fight as he spoke,

"I was aiming for the birds, but you'll do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I vaguely remembered that Fruit Loop is an Australian term. I think I looked it up when I was 12 or 13?


End file.
